Modular buildings, wherein a plurality of preformed components are joined together to form a composite structure, are in widespread use and have gained acceptance due to the cost savings and simplicity associated with assembly of such units.
In one type of modular construction, it is known to provide a plurality of panels which can be interconnected by engagement of dovetail joints provided at the sides of the panels. This arrangement has been found to allow simple and rapid assembly. It is desired to provide means for employing such easily interconnecting panels to form an angled roof. More specifically, it is desired to provide means for connecting adjacent roof panels in a simple and rapid manner at an angle to one another. Furthermore, it is desired that the angled roof forming means allow for the formation of a variety of various roof configurations.
Oftentimes such buildings are assembled at a remote location at which there is no access to electrical power. It is desired that the angled roof forming means provide illumination of the interior of the modular building despite the lack of an electrical power supply.